


Łowy

by EpicPie4



Series: Łowy [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: To znowu ja. Chwile mnie tu nie było, co?Wow! To był długi rok, nie?Wesołych świąt, szczęśliwych świąt i udanych świąt. Bardzo mnie wspieraliście, a ja niezbyt się popisałem więc chyba jestem wam winny chociaż te życzenia. Spędźcie czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi i jeśli bedzie wa się chciało jeszcze czytać moje wypociny to zapraszam. Będzie jeszcze więcej, nie martwcie się. Nie odrazu Kraków zbudowano, ale w końcu i ja coś tu zbuduję, to mogę obiecać. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym roku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To znowu ja. Chwile mnie tu nie było, co?  
> Wow! To był długi rok, nie?  
> Wesołych świąt, szczęśliwych świąt i udanych świąt. Bardzo mnie wspieraliście, a ja niezbyt się popisałem więc chyba jestem wam winny chociaż te życzenia. Spędźcie czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi i jeśli bedzie wa się chciało jeszcze czytać moje wypociny to zapraszam. Będzie jeszcze więcej, nie martwcie się. Nie odrazu Kraków zbudowano, ale w końcu i ja coś tu zbuduję, to mogę obiecać. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym roku.

Kolejny krok, kolejne zmęczone chrapnięcie konia, kolejne niespokojne spojrzenie w jego stronę i kolejny grymas bólu spowodowany nadmiernym wygięciem ciała. Kiedy ostatnio poiły konie? Zbyt dawno, pomyślała. Jej ręce i nogi zdawały się wyłamywać ze skorupy mrozu przy każdym ruchu, jechały już miesiąc, a większość wsi nie była pozytywnie nastawiona w stosunku do wiedźminów. No, chyba, że akurat ich potrzebowano.  
Oczy Ciri nagle zapłonęły zielonym ogniem, wstała w siodle i wskazała palcem na coś w oddali.  
\- Wieś! Nareszcie! Tyłek mnie już boli od tego siodła  
\- Oho. Już biorą widły, widzisz? Nie wiedziałam, że jestem tak popularna nawet na północy. Twój tyłek będzie musiał jeszcze pocierpieć. To Redania, czego się spodziewałaś? Że droga będzie usłana płatkami róż?  
\- Było by miło. Myślisz, że Radowid mógłby nam to załatwić?  
\- Myślę, że tak, ale to będzie droga na stos  
\- Ehh… Zawsze coś. Czy ten wariat może w końcu umrzeć?  
\- Wariat wariatem, ale muszę przyznać, jest świetnym strategiem, nie byle kto potrafi pokonać nasze wojska.  
\- Nasze? Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że jesteś z Nilfgaardu, nie masz nawet akcentu  
\- Urodziłam się w Toussaint i „żyłam” tam 10 lat, do Redanii dostałam się jeszcze kiedy istniała Temeria. Nilfgaard żył wtedy legendami i plotkami nawet bardziej niż północ. W to wchodziły także legendy o najemnych psycholach, królobójcach z dwoma mieczami na plecach. Jesteśmy sławni! – uśmiechnęła się smutno  
\- W każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy. Domyślam się, że w tej jest go więcej niż mniej. Znasz Nilfgaardzki   
\- Mhm, kiedyś nawet walczyłam u ich boku. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Wiedźmin w armii – zaśmiała się głośno – Przypadkiem zaplątałam się w jakąś bitwę, nie wiem o co szło, ale nie chciałam stracić głowy. Oni nawet nie umieli machnąć mieczem.  
\- Typowi żołnierze. – Ciri uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w stronę drzew, znad których widać było zarysy mostu Oxenfurckiego. Wielka budowla wyłaniała się powoli na horyzoncie.

Zdyszany wbiegł do biura setnika. Był młodym strażnikiem, zapalonym do wykonywania poleceń. Nigdy nie robił nic ze swojej inicjatywy, chyba, że mu to zlecono. Posłuszny do bólu.  
\- Coś taki zmachany? Przed kurwą uciekasz czy jak? – starszy mężczyzna pogładził swój krzaczasty wąs i uśmiechnął się dumny z mniej lub bardziej udanego żartu.  
\- Ktoś zbliża się od strony mostu Oxenfurckiego  
\- Toś mnie kurwa zaskoczył – uśmiech przerodził się w śmiech  
\- Staruch mówi, że to One – młody strażnik pobladł lekko  
Śmiech ucichł  
\- Nie mogą się tu dostać – rozkazał - Bramy zostawcie otwarte, odmieńców i tak tu nie wpuszczamy. Podwój straże przy każdym wejściu do miasta. To powinno wystarczyć  
\- A-ale stary mówił—  
\- Chuj mnie obchodzi co mówił! – Walnął pięścią w stół – Ja tu jestem psiamać setnikiem, czy nie?! Do roboty!


End file.
